Data centers are facilities used to house computer systems and associated components such as telecommunications and storage systems. The computer systems (e.g., servers, routers, switches) and associated components can be organized in racks or cabinets. A data center administrator may need to monitor all aspects of the systems and components onsite or from a remote location.